1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachment surfaces, straps and bands. The present invention relates more specifically to an attachment surface structured to allow identical sections of the surface to removably attach together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts have been made in the past to provide surfaces (most often in the form of straps or bands) that removably and repeatedly adhere to each other for the purpose of securing one object to another. One example of such types of surfaces is a hook surface operable in conjunction with a loop surface, developed and marked under the brand name Velcro®. Hook and loop surfaces suffer from a number of drawbacks. Both surfaces tend to collect fibrous dust, strings, and other material that fowls the surfaces and degrades their ability to adhere to one another. A further disadvantage of hook and loop surfaces is the requirement to manufacture and sell two different types of surfaces rather than a single type of surface that can adhere to another section of the same type of surface.
It would be desirable to have attachment surfaces that overcame the problems associated with the more common hook and loop combination surfaces. It would be desirable if a single type of surface could be manufactured and two sections of the single type of surface would adhere to each other. It would be desirable if the surfaces were not prone to become fowled with fibers, dust, threads, and other materials that might degrade their function.